


To Heal A Prince

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elessar feeling guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #71: Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Kalisona
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, though the plot is.
> 
> A/N: Written for OAA Prompts.

_Prompt #71: Healing_

Aragorn stared in despair at the floor, saturated with blood.

He never imagined things would go like this, and how Prince Legolas had shoved him and Princeling Eldarion aside, and took the hit that was meant to kill the Royal family.

The king stared at his bleeding friend, and the same question repeated in his mind, 'Why did you do it?'

The king could felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, knowing by the feel it was Queen Arwen's touch. He nodded, and knew that if he did not do anything to heal his friend, the prince of Mirkwood, he would lose him, and he did not wish for that.

He started to order everyone, including his family, who had asked to help heal the prince from the welcoming death who waited around the corner.

King Elessar leaned closer to Legolas, cleaning the wound, and hoped that Legolas would not get infected from the time that he had wasted.

Then he took some herbs and mixed them together, using his recollections of how his foster father had made a solution of healing herbs to sooth the wound. It seemed deep, and he hoped that the stabber had not hit any vital organs or tissues that might affect Legolas later, after he would wake up.

All he would have to do was let the prince of Mirkwood time to heal, and then he would have to get his questions answered.


	2. Prompt #30: Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer & Summary see in chapter 1
> 
> Beta: Aranel
> 
> A/N: Written for OAA Prompts.

Elessar did not move from Legolas's bed.

Prince Legolas never show any sign of living, and Elessar was nervous, not knowing why the elf did not wake up.

The man took the elf's palm into his warm hands and started talking to him.

Elessar felt the guilt building in his body, as he asked his friend softly, "Why?"

Quiet surrounded the room, as no one but Legolas could answer the question that seemed burdened the king's heart so much, and yet Legolas was in no position to answer.

"Elessar." The voice startled the king, and he turned around and found himself facing his queen. "You need to rest, my king. There is no need for you getting ill as well."

"What if he wakes when I am not in the room?" Elessar asked her.

"He will understand. Now off you go," Arwen replied. "Complete this night without the vigil that you took upon yourself. Rest, and after that, eat."

The king rose to his feet, and moved away, but stopped at the door frame, stealing another glanced at the still form of Legolas.

Arwen glared at him, and then with a heavy sigh, the king left the room.

The queen sighed in relief, and hoped that her husband would rest properly, and would not get back until it was so.

"Is he gone?" Legolas weakly asked.

"Legolas, you are awake." She smiled and squeezed her friend's hand.

Legolas nodded, not saying more, but staring at the queen seeming to wait for her to answer him.

"Here, my friend. Let me help you," she said to him, and helped him to drink a glass of water, and then she said gently, "Drink it slowly. If you drink fast it will do you no good."

Legolas drank the water and then he nodded at her as she took the glass from him.

"Rest, Legolas, you need to gather your strength," Arwen told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary see in the first chapter.
> 
> Beta by Aranel
> 
> A/N: Written for OAA Prompts.

_Prompt #29: Guest_

The next time Legolas opened his eyes, he noticed a small form staring at him with concern in his eyes.

"Uncle Legolas…" the princeling addressed the drowsy elf and asked, "Can I tell Ada?"

"E… Eldarion…" Legolas called out to the princeling in a weak voice.

Eldarion moved closer to his rescuer, still wondering if he should let his parents know that Legolas was awake.

"Water," Legolas asked, his voice raspy.

The boy found a glass of water near the bed, and held it out toward the elf.

Legolas, with the help of the princeling, slowly drank the water, and then when he was done, he returned the half-filled glass to the boy, who put it back in its place.

"Thank you, dear boy."

The child nodded, and continued looking at the elf, who gazed back.

Legolas was curious at why Eldarion was alone in the room, and he wondered where his parents were.

"Eldarion, why are you here alone?"

Eldarion gave him an awkward look. "I woke up as I had a nightmare, and I feared something had happened to you, so I left the bed, searching for you. I did not know what had happened to you, Uncle Legolas," the boy mumbled.

"I am all right, Eldarion," Legolas tried to assure the boy.

"No, you are not!" the boy told the elf, who now stared at him.

Eldarion offered a comforting smile before he explained, "Ada and nana told me how to recognize an elf in pain, and Uncle Legolas, you are a great example of it."

"Me?" Legolas asked, as he glanced at the now grinning boy.

"Have they spoiled you with stories, or is there something I should know about?" Legolas asked and tried to smile while hiding the pain that sent throbbing waves through his body.

"Ada told me more than once how you misled him to believe that you were not hurt, and later it hurt him to know that you lied to him, as he thought that you trusted him," Eldarion replied sheepishly.

"I did and still do trust your ada, princeling," Legolas replied immediately, hoping to dispel the hurt he thought he saw in Eldarion's eyes. He added, "It was your ada who did not trust me in the first place."

"No, it was not!" a familiar voice rang out.

Eldarion turned around, recognizing his adar's voice, and jumped up at him. "Ada!" he called happily.

Elessar hugged his child, and sent a glare at his friend, who was otherwise happily enjoying the scene of reunion.

"I see that both of you are up," Elessar grinned at both his son and friend, then he walked over, still holding the boy in his arms, and sat next to Legolas, "Are you feeling well, my friend?"

"I had better days."

"So, are you well enough to tell me – why did you do it?" Aragorn asked.


	4. Prompt #50: Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and Summary could be found in chapter 1.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Legolas stared at his friend, not knowing what benefit Aragorn was trying to gain for himself, but certainly nothing was worth all that pain and emotional hurt. Ignoring his friend's question, he relaxed into an alluring darkness.

'Why does he not answer me?' Aragorn asked himself, but no matter how the question ate at him, he could not place the unanswered emotions within him.

"Legolas, mellon-nin," Aragorn tried but Legolas kept ignoring him, as though feeling that it was not the time, even if the king thought otherwise. Aragorn softened his voice and asked, "Could you please tell me why?"

"You have already answered yourself; I am not going around with it," Legolas sighed heavily as he replied almost cryptically and then he added in a final tone, "I need to rest."

Aragorn could feel that his friend was shutting him out and would only continue to ignore him. Sighing heavily as well, he left the chair and headed outside the door.

\--

Queen Arwen left her handicraft on the chair as she walked toward her husband, noticing the confusion and also the anger burning like a fire in his gray eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aragorn asked as he leaned on his wife's shoulders.

"What do you mean, my king?" Arwen asked softly.

"Legolas," he replied and sighed heavily before he continued, "I believe he is shutting me out, ignoring me." 

"I believe you are making it out wrongly," Arwen told him and then she said in explanation, "I am surprised you have not figured it out yet."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked her, himself showing a clearly surprised look on his face.

"Have you just sat there or started to ask why?"

Arwen observed his expression changing, noticing the frown and the sadness showing through his eyes, and asked him softly, "After all this years have you forgotten the meaning of friendship?"


	5. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

He felt so stupid, what with all the questions that he had asked but was receiving no answers – even his wife and Legolas knew that.

King Elessar walked to the healing room where his friend was resting.

The door was opened by his son, who innocently told his Adar, "Ada, Legolas and I have been waiting for you."

"Were you?" Aragorn asked his son softly as he stood in the door-way.

"I did, Adar," Eldarion replied, tugging emphatically on his father's tunic.

"I know, my son," the king ruffled the boy's hair, and added softly, "I love you, my son."

"I love you too, Adar."

"Let's see how our patient is doing."

"He is doing well, Adar," Eldarion informed his father. "Legolas wanted to leave the bed, but I told him that he needed your permission."

Aragorn smiled at his son. "You did well my son, I am very proud of you," he said, the pride evident in his voice.

Breaking the silence between father and son was the weaker voice of Legolas. "I am here, you know."

"Yes, I know," The king grinned at him, smiling wider as he heard his son snickering outside the room.

Legolas was too weary to hear Eldarion; all he remembered was the boy's serious, almost sad, expression that so hurt his heart.

"Can I remove myself from this bed?" he asked pointedly. "I miss being surrounded by nature, and I do believe that Arod has been calling for me."

"Is it really so?" Aragorn asked, seemingly surprised, his expression astonished. "Are you rushing anywhere? Has my hospitality been so disagreeable?"

"Nay, mellon-nin," Legolas replied, a tinge of resignation in his voice. "Your hospitality was the best that I could ever receive, but I need the fresh air, the soothing breeze, the song of the birds, the dance of the leaves…and I need to escape from this room."

"Legolas…" Aragorn started to say, locking his eyes upon his friend, but Legolas stopped him.

"Do not continue further," Legolas said, a distant smile in his eyes. "I know what you are going to say next and I am very pleased with the way that our friendship is going."

With that the elf seemed exhausted and lay down on the bed, giving Aragorn no chance to end the conversation as he planned to.

The king wished that he could complete that last sentence. If only…


End file.
